


A Look At The Truth

by xtubbyx



Category: Dominion (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Characters Watching Supernatural, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtubbyx/pseuds/xtubbyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had never been told much about his mother, and with his father abandoning him at such an early age to fend for himself he didn't really get to know him either. With his father's death, and the bombshell that dropped, he finally plucks up the courage to ask Michael about them. Only to find out that Jeep wasn't his father all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Look At The Truth

A Look at the truth.

A Dominion and Supernatural crossover set as a characters watching the show fic. please be patient and kind with me. This is my first attempt at trying to get one of the many ideas floating around in my head typed out. Not sure how it's going to go. Obviously there is going to be a few changes to the fandoms, just not sure how much yet. I know some of the facts may be off on both shows. I need to go back and watch both shows again so not sure of often this will be updated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Supernatural or Dominion this is just an idea that had been stuck in my head. 

Summery

Alex had never been told much about his mother, and with his father abandoning him at such an early age to fend for himself he didn't really get to know him either. With his father's death, and the bombshell that dropped, he finally plucks up the courage to ask Michael about them. Only to find out that Jeep wasn't his father all along.

Chapter 1

Alex made his way into Michael's rooms nervously. He wasn't sure what way this conversation was going to go and if he was going to get the answers he wanted or if Michael was going to turn him away, tell him to concentrate on the present, to forget the past. But he had to take the chance, he had to know. Too long had he wondered what she was like. If he had taken after her. What her dreams where before the world fell apart. If she would be proud of her son.

Michael was standing by the window, looking out over the city when Alex entered the room. He twisted his upper body to glance over at Alex before returning his gaze to the city.

"you should be careful about showing your arms Alex, if any one where to see the markings it would not be long before word spread of them" Michael said.

Alex looked down at his arms where his bare skin was visible and the swirling marks where showing. He hadn't even been aware of doing it but somewhere on the way up he had pushed the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows.

"Habit" Alex muttered as he pushed the sleeves back down.

Michael glanced at him again, Alex would swear he saw the corner of his mouth quirk up a bit before he turned round fully to face Alex.

"It's one habit you're going to have to train yourself to stop if you want to keep your status secret" Michael responded quietly. Alex simply nodded, not knowing how else he could respond to that.

"What brings you here at this time of night Alex?", Michael continued, taking that as a good enough reply to his statement for the moment.

"I wanted to ask you about my parents" Alex replied nervously. Michael raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't say anything so Alex continued. " It's just with my dad showing up after believing him to be dead all these years and then seeing him dye so soon after, I know I should feel something, but I just don't. Probably because I figured he has been dead all these years, but it made me realise I actually don't know anything about either my mum or dad".

" So you wish me to tell you what I know of them?" Michael replied. Alex nodded, so Michael continued " I really don't have much to tell you, I caught up with them the day before you where born" Michael then paused and looked a bit nervous so Alex questioned him "What?" "Alex, Jeep wasn't your biological father"

"... WHAT?" Alex yelled.

Michael hesitated before continuing "Jeep and Charlie meet when she started working in the dinner when she was already four months pregnant. No matter how much we asked her about your father the answer was always the same, that the two of you where safer without him, however she said it with less conviction the more we where attacked. It was almost as if she was running from something, or someone, and had realised too late that she had been wrong."

Alex was about to reply, when their was a flash of bright white light along with a loud bang. when his eyes cleared he found himself in a strange room. He had only looked around to his right when he found Michael close by, wings unfurled and swords drawn, looking ready to attack at a moments notice. Feeling slightly safer, knowing Michael was near by, he resumed scanning the rest of the room and noticed Michael and himself weren't the only one's that had been transported into the strange room. General Riesen and Claire had appeared in front of them. Claire's head was whipping around trying to get her bearing. when she looked behind her and noticed Alex, the relief was visible on her face. David Whele was there as well, along with his son William and Noma and Ethan. The biggest surprise however was the stranger that had been dropped over to the right of the room. Alex didn't recognise him, however the wings on his back and the sword in his hand gave a pretty big hint. Michael's quiet mutter of "Gabriel?" confirmed what Alex was thinking.

Before anyone could move there was an other flash of light. This one was smaller, on the other side of the room and when the light cleared a piece of paper could be seen sitting on a table that hadn't been there before.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw Michael glance over at Gabriel and at the same time they both moved towards the table. Michael reached the table first and picked up the paper and started to read to himself. Alex saw him glance at Gabriel who had reached him as he picked the paper up.

Gabriel looked at Michael expectantly and Michael seemed to understand what he was asking because in the next second he was reading the letter out load.

"Dear Michael, Gabriel, Alex, General, Claire, David and William, Noma and Ethan you have been brought here to learn of the parentage of the Chosen one. To do this you will watch their lives on the screen at the front of the room as you would a TV series.

Everyone's attention was brought to the front of the room where a huge grey screen was on the wall. In front of it was a collection of comfy looking armchairs.

"Alex, you asked about your parents, here's your chance to know them. The timeline will start before your parents meet and will be focused on your father and his life. there will be quite a few surprises for you all, including the archangels, who may even show up, although neither of you remember any of it.

Enjoy 

P.S your fathers name is Dean. 

As I said at the start, this is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoyed the start. will update as soon as I can figure out how to get what's in my head out.


End file.
